Unknown Future
by xsandwichx
Summary: Timmy accidentaly goes to the future and finds Castle, Cosmo and wAnda's future daughter
1. Chapter 1

Timmy was in his classroom. Crocker was checking the tests. All in the classroom were nervous. Timmy spotted two pencils in his desk. The first pencil was green and the second was pink.

"I'm so nervous" said Timmy to his pencils "I didn't study"

"Timmy, you should stop playing with Cosmo when you should be studying" said the pink pencil

"But we were studying, Wanda" said Timmy "But we were taking looooong rests"

"That's what I'm talking about, taking rests or playing the not study game is definitely not studying" said Wanda

Timmy turned to his green pencil, Cosmo.

"Wanda, Cosmo hasn't said anything all day long" said Timmy "He looks terrible"

"Cosmo, Are you okay?" said Wanda

"Children, I'm done checking the tests" said Crocker standing up

Cosmo and Wanda poofed away. Crocker gave Timmy a sheet of paper. It had a red 'D' in the middle. Timmy smiled.

"Well, at least is not an F" said Timmy

-----Hours later------

"Cosmo? Wanda? Are you there?" said Timmy

"We're over here" said Wanda from behind a bush

"Wanda, where's Cosmo?"

"He's very sick, I have to take him to the hospital"

Cosmo had red eyes, his hair was pallid and his face was completely white.

"Wanda, give me a hug, why are you so tall? Give me cheese, do you have pie?" said Cosmo

"I think this will take a while" said Wanda

"But today I have sports; the teacher will make us run a lot. I won't have the strength to go to my house walking" said Timmy "Dismissal is in two hours"

"Okay sport, I will leave your time scooter here in the bushes. You can go to your house with it" said Wanda appearing the scooter "See you later, bye"

Timmy took the keys and went back to the school.

---------Two hours later----------

"Come on, move" said Timmy hitting the scooter "Move"

Timmy kept hitting the scooter. The scooter started moving, but before Timmy could realize it, he punched the scooter again. The scooter started trembling. A time hole appeared in front of Timmy and the scooter entered to it.

Timmy opened his eyes.

:Ups" said Timmy getting down from the scooter

All the world was desert. The floor was red, the sky gray and red. There still were some buildings. One of them was the school.

Timmy entered the school. There were a lot of broken machines, some lockers were still there. All the lockers were modern, and broken, but just one was exactly as Timmy remembered it was. Crocker's locker.

Timmy opened the locker. He saw a red button, the red button that transported Crocker to the Crocker Cave. Timmy pressed the button and some seconds later, he was in the cave.

The walls were filled with photos. He didn't recognized any of them, but they looked like Crocker. He spotted a photo in a side of the wall. It was Crocker in his wedding? With principal Geraldine Waxeplax??? Odd…

Timmy started laughing.

Timmy founded a big red lever. A sign was hanging of it, it said 'To Fairy World'.

He pulled the lever. A purple light started to glow under a big piece of wall that fell down. Timmy started to crawl to get under the wall. When he was in front of the portal he quickly jumped into it.


	2. Wanda!

----Fairy World-----

Timmy looked around. Everything was exactly the same.

Timmy walked through the fairy streets. There were many fairies. Everything was the same.

Every fairy stared at Timmy with an amazed expression and they were murmuring something. Timmy didn't understand why, but he didn't really care, he just wanted to know what happened to Earth and find Cosmo and Wanda.

-------one hour later----------

Timmy stopped, tired, and sat in a bench of the Fairy Park. Minutes later a fairy stopped in front of him.

She had green eyes and green hair. She was wearing a yellow dress and white shoes. She had a book in her hands.

"Sorry, Are you Timmy Turner?" said the fairy

"Yes, How do you know?" said Timmy "And why do you seem familiar to me?"

"I'm Castle"

"Castle? Like castle, castle?" said Timmy

"Yeah, my parents seem to have a special taste for castles" said Castle

"Do you know what happened to Earth?"

"Earth?" said Castle "I don't really know, I wasn't born when the Earth extinguished"

"Ex…extinguished?"

"Yeah, according to what I have read, that was a long time ago, my parents know about that, they were in Earth with the last humans, they were fairy godparents, and they said you were their best godchild"

"Wait a moment…Are your parents Cosmo and Wanda?"

"Yep, they are going to be so happy to see you" said Castle

"Could you take me with them?" said Timmy excited

"Sure" said Castle. She raised her wand and they both appeared in front of a little purple house. They entered the house.

"Dad" yelled Castle "I brought the book"

Cosmo's voice was heard from the kitchen "Okay, can you give it to your mom? I'm a little busy now"

Castle left Timmy and entered to a bedroom. Timmy went to the kitchen. Cosmo was washing the dishes. He had his same black pants and a green t-shirt. He was trying to get a tentacle into the sink. Timmy approached to Cosmo, but Cosmo didn't notice him.

"May I help you?" said Timmy

"Sure, take this while I go for my wand" Cosmo said giving Timmy the tentacle. He left the kitchen.

"The same old Cosmo" said Timmy smiling

Cosmo came back and threw a yellow ray to the tentacle. POOF! The tentacle was gone.

"Thanks Timmy" said Cosmo continuing washing the dishes

Timmy smiled. After a few second Cosmo turned to Timmy amazed.

"Timmy?!"

"Cosmo, you haven't changed!" said Timmy

"Timmy!!" yelled Cosmo hugging Timmy "What are you doing here?"

"I am here by accident" said Timmy "Your daughter found me"

Castle entered the kitchen.

"Dad, Mom wants a glass of water" said Castle

"Sure" Cosmo poofed a gass of water and runned with Wanda

"May I see Wanda?" said Timmy

"Sure! Just go in silence"

Timmy ran into the bedroom.

"Wanda?!"


	3. Horrible Future

Timmy came into the room.

"Wanda! I never thought of seeing you like this" said Timmy

Wanda stared a Timmy surprised. She couldn't believe it. Their best godchild was in her house millions and millions of years after"

"Timmy, Is it rue? Are you another of Cosmo's tricks to make me shock?" said Wanda

"OF course I am. I am here by accident" said Timmy staring at Wanda "So…Are you okay?"

"OF course I am Timmy" said Wanda sitting down "A second pregnancy isn't so bad than the first one"

"You should have seen her" said Cosmo

"What are you doing here?" said Wanda

"Well, As I said…I am here by accident. I pressed the buttons of my time scooter and I appeared here. But…Earth isn't there and Fairy World is the same…Why?"

"Well Timmy, Fairy World saw what had happened in Earth and decided not to follow humans anymore" said Wanda standing up

"What happened?"

"Before I tell you…Can we go to the living room?"

"Sure"

Cosmo, wAnda and Timmy left the room and sat in the living room couch. Timmy stared at Castle who was reading a book while eating a piece of cheese.

"Yeah…Obvious" said Timmy

"What?" said Castle "I like cheese"

"I want cheese!" said Cosmo approaching to his daughter

"But this is the last piece of cheese" said Caslte "And I found it first!"

"There's a big piece of Cheddar cheese in the refrigerator" said Wanda

"CHEDDAR!!!" yelled Cosmo and Castle in unison and running to the kitchen

"That was to obvious" said Wanda

"How old is Casle?" said Timmy

"She's just 1607 years old"

"What?!"

"She's just a teenager"

Cosmo and Castle returned to the living room. Both had a piece of cheese in their hands.

Wanda and Timmy stared at them smiling.

"What?" said Cosmo and Castle in unison

"Nothing"

"Wanda, you were going to tell me what had happened to Earth" said Timmy

"Well, sport, that was a long time ago" said Wanda

"YAY FLASHBACK!" yelled Cosmo

"Earth got to much modernized. Machines took the human's jobs, so there were no jobs left, and that meant that nobody could win money anymore, and without money, they couldn't buy the new things that were needed to adapt to the modern world, everything was to expensive, and people needed to buy it. The normal things, the ones that you are still using, turned obsolete. People couldn't buy anything. Suddenly the world was in a deep crisis and wars started"

"What happened then?" said Timmy

Cosmo and Castle were listening very carefully at wanda.

"Well, sport, people began to steal things, the world was in crisis, and wars began. People fought for food, they couldn't even buy food. Almost all the animals got extinct. There were not so many plants. Human raze had finished everything"

"They all got sick" said Cosmo "It was horrible"

"Yes, humans started to die because of sickness, especially children" said Wanda "Almost all the fairies quitted their jobs as fairy godparents because they couldn't stand seeing their godchildren die. Godchildren tried to wish for things to help the world, but we couldn't grant the wish"

"Why?" said Timmy

"Because it was too much!" said Cosmo "If they wished for no contamination, we couldn't because it was too much contamination, not even magic could disappear it. If they wished for food, we couldn't because Earth had no food left and Fairy World decided not to give Earth our food"

"But, why?" said Timmy

"Well, because, if someone wished for food, soon every child would wish for food. And adults could kill them for it. They even tried to wish the machines to go away, but then the whole world would collapse! We fairies turned to be useless. Then people decided not to have children, because they didn't want to have more children suffering"

"Our last 54 godchildren died while we were godparenting them" yelled Cosmo

"YEAH! They all died because of sicknesses. From those 54 godchildren, the one that lasted more was Charlie; we were one month with him. The other ones died in less than a week"

"Roxanne lasted just one day with us!" yelled Cosmo

"Please! Stop it there! I don't want to hear anymore" said Timmy "Except one more thing, Did you quit?"

"Well, not exactly" said Cosmo

"Cosmo and I decided to stay in Earth until the last kid died" said Wanda "We were the only fairy godparents for five years! When Sophie, the last godchild we have, also the last kid on Earth, died, we were sent to Fairy World again, just to see how the last 126 humans killed themselves"

"That's horrible!" said Timmy "When is that going to happen?"

"We can't tell you Timmy" said Wanda "We could change all the curse of time!"

"How?"

"Just don't ask" said Wanda "How about we talk about other thing?"

"Like Tammy and Tommy" said Cosmo

"Who?"


	4. It's time to go

"Who are Tammy and Tommy?" said Timmy

"They were our godchildren after you" said Cosmo

"Yo haven't heard anything Timmy" said Wanda "You added a rule to Da Rules"

"Another? Other from Not to wish Christmas Everyday" said Timmy

"Yeah!" said Wanda poofing Da Rules in front of her, she opened it and started reading it "When a godchild turns 18, his or her fairy godparents would have to leave. The godchild's memory will not be erased, but they woul have to sign a form that obligates him or her to keep the secret. If the child reveals the fairies, the memory will vanish"

"Cool" said Timmy "That means I won't forget you, but how did I do it?"

"Well, a day before your 18th birthday, you wished to go with Jorgen and you convinced him" said Wanda "It was so funny to see you kneeling at Jorgen"

"Yeah, after reverencing him, you wrote a list of all the things you have done for him, Fairy World and Earth" said Cosmo "You underlined in the list 'I helped you marry the tooth fairy' THAT was funny"

"Yeah! I helped him marry her" said Timmy "I was their godparent in the wedding"

"That same day, the rule was approved and signed by all Fairy World" said Wanda "At the next day we left you, but you still remembered us"

"After that, Wanda and I decided to take some vacations" said Cosmo

"Yeah. We were so sad for leaving you that we decided to take a 100 years vacation" said Wanda "But we only took 12 years"

"Why?"

"Because, two years after we left you, we heard that you were a father" said Cosmo "You had little twins"

"When I was twenty years old?" said Timmy

"Yeah! Those twins were Tammy and Tommy"

"They were the prettiest twin I have ever seen" said Wanda "When they were born, we visited you"

"Yeah! And ten years later we heard that they were miserable and they needed fairy godparents" said Cosmo

"Miserable? Really?" said Timmy

"Well, yes. When we heard about that we rushed with Jorgen and supplicated him to let us being their fairy godparents" said Wanda "And he asigne us your kids"

"Who was the mother?" said Timmy

"We are not going to tell you" said Wanda

"Was her Trixie?"

"We are not going to tell you, sport!"

"No, She wasn't Trixie" said Cosmo

"Awwww Do I know her?" said Timmy disappointed

"Yep" said Cosmo

"Cosmo, tell him another thing and you'll regret it" said Wanda

"You are killing me!" said Timmy "I need to know"

"Timmy, love is the most unsuspected thing in life" said Castle "Just like my parents"

"You know Timmy, Castle's right" said Wanda "So we are going to let you discover it by yourself"

Timmy frowned. Then a little light bulb appeared over Timmy.

"Cosmo, May I have a glass of water?" said Timmy

"Sure" said Cosmo floating to the kitchen

Timmy stood up and ran to the kitchen with Cosmo

"Cosmo…who is going to be my wife?" said Timmy

"Wanda told me to don't tell you" said Cosmo

"She said that you mustn't tell me who was Tommy and Tammy's mom, I want to know who is going to be my wife"

"Isn't it the same thing?" said Cosmo

"Exactly"

Cosmo stared at Timmy confused.

"Well, Timmy, I think I understand it" said Cosmo "You married her"

"Who?"

"That little creepy girl that you taugh she was ugly and creepy and then she turned beautiful when she grew up and then you fell in love with her and when you turned 20 you….."

"Cosmo! Just tell me her name" said Timmy

"Tootie" said Cosmo

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Timmy kneeling down

"What's happening there?" yelled Wanda from the living room

"Nothing, we are fine!" said Cosmo

Cosmo grabbed Timmy, who was like frozen, and he placed him over the couch

"Why is Timmy motionless?" said Castle

"You told him, huh?" said Wanda

"Yep" said Cosmo grinning

Timmy woke up.

"Guys, I think I have to go, too much futuristic information" said Timmy rubbing his head

"May I take you home?" asked Cosmo

"Yeah, I am definitely not going back to Earth for my time scooter" said Timmy "Bye Wanda, Bye Castle"

Cosmo raised his wand and they both appeared in Timmy's room. The time scooter appeared seconds later.

"This is great!" said Cosmo "This brings back so many memories"

Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl and stared at Cosmo.

"Cosmo?" asked Wanda "But..but…you were in bed"

"Wanda, you look beautiful" said (future) Cosmo "But I must admit you look different without your pregnancy on"

"Pregnancy?" said Wanda confused "Cosmo, what kind of joke is this?"

Cosmo poofed out of the fishbowl and stared at (future) Cosmo.

"Wanda, I think I'm worse than before" said Cosmo

"Hi myself" said (future) Cosmo

"Cosmo, you're scaring me" said Wanda

"Relax Wanda, he's a future Cosmo, from many, many years in the future" said Timmy "When Earth doesn't exist anymore"

Wanda stared at him.

"And I'm pregnant?" asked Wanda

"Yeah. We have a 1600 years old daughter and you're pregnant" said (future) Cosmo

"Really?" said Wanda smiling

"Yeah. I will come by and tell you when he or she borns"

"Wait a minute, you have a daughter with HIM?" said Cosmo pointing at Wanda

"Well, with MY Wanda" said (future) Cosmo

"Oh. Okay then" he said "What's her name?"

"Castle" said Timmy

"Well, I have to go now" said (future) Cosmo "Wanda must be needing me" (future) Cosmo disappeared

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged looks and smiled.

"You know, going to the future made me realize something" said Timmy

"What?"

"Well, future Cosmo told me that Tootie will turn pretty someday" he said

"Tootie?" asked Cosmo "The creepy girl that…"

"YES! That Tootie" said Timmy

"And…would you describe me Castle?" said Wanda

**Well, I hope you liked it!**

**And sorry for the Trixie/Timmy fans! I am a Tootie/Timmy fan XD**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**

**When I receive reviews, a new idea for a fic comes to my head XD**


End file.
